


Closer

by TracedViolet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracedViolet/pseuds/TracedViolet
Summary: You’re standing in the doorway to your crushes respite block. the only thing covering your small frame is some black satin lingerie. This “attire” was not your idea. You feel incredibly exposed, but Galekh seems more than amused as he admires you from the platform.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Thats Closer the Nine Inch Nails song. Not the chainsmokers. Just to be clear.

Your name is Tagora Gorjek and you cannot believe what is happening right now.

You’re standing in the doorway to your crushes respite block. the only thing covering your small frame is some black satin lingerie. This “attire” was not your idea. You feel incredibly exposed, but Galekh seems more than amused as he admires you from the platform. You can feel your face blushing bright teal as you stand there feeling awkward and vulnerable. You try to hide further beneath your bangs, as if they could make you invisible.

He seems to find your shyness endearing, and beckons you to come closer. You carefully pad across the carpet until you are right in front of him. Without warning, he grabs you. You squeak in surprise as he pulls your body into his and begins trailing light kisses across your stomach and chest. You don’t know what to do with yourself so you just stand there, frozen. He pauses at your neck and your breath catches. He knows you have a thing for biting doesn’t he. He smiles, fangs pressed against your skin before sinking them deep into your neck. You can't help but make a rather indecent sound. He definitely knows you have a thing for biting.

He pulls back barely an inch to speak. “You look delectable, Tagora.” he murmurs soft and low against your skin. The vibrations of his voice send shivers up your spine. You’re not sure how to even respond to that; your head is swimming. What would you even say anyway? “Good”? “You’re welcome”!? You are, for the millionth time around him, paralyzed and speechless. You have no idea if you even like it, this feeling, like he’s tangled his claws into the tubes of your blood pusher and is pulling you down into a black abyss. Is this true hate, you wonder?

“Now get on your knees.” He commands, and you are shaken from your ruminations. His voice is much less gentle than before. It’s stern and powerful and it puts a hot sensation between your legs. You do as your told, almost instinctively. Like something in that little teal brain of yours is forcing you to obey the demands of this gorgeous blue devil. He towers over you, so huge and beautiful. How did you ever get so lucky? Why would he choose someone like you for a kismesis?

You look away at first, unable to maintain eye contact with him when he’s staring at you like that, like you’re tonights main course. However, he puts a finger under your chin, lifting your face to look into his eyes. They are blazing with passion. He starts to unzips his pants and oh gog... Thats..... Thats really big.... 

His bulge has already unsheathed itself and is positioned right in front of your face. Oh fuck. You know what he wants you to do. And right now, you’ve never been more eager to do anything in your life. You lean in, and slowly drag your tongue up his thighs. He shivers in anticipation, barely enduring your suffering pace. Ha. Take that. 

You put your hand around the base of his bulge and lick slowly up and down his shaft. Then you slip the tip into your mouth. He lets out a deep moan as you try to take him in as much as you can without choking. You wonder if you will ever be capable of taking the whole thing. The thought of it makes your own bulge twitch inside your lace underwear. You put your hand inside, kneading it slowly with your palm as you suck. Now there is the delightful friction you needed.

As you’re just about getting lost grinding down against your hand and bobbing your head up and down his length, you feel one of his hands tangle into your hair. When he's got a good enough grip, he pushes your head down. You fight against both him and your gag reflex as he forces himself deeper into your mouth. You take the opportunity to dig your claws into his legs; just because you feel like being defiant. Part of you really wants to yell at him for pushing you around like this. It's only like your second time at this whole sex thing anyway. There's clearly a learning curve. However, the other part of you likes it when he takes charge and treats you like a toy. Currently, the latter part is winning. 

You do your best to suck his bulge like the greatest boyfriend that you are. You had just about worked your way into a comfortable rhythm when he suddenly pushes you off. Teal spit and indigo pre cum drips across the space between you, then down onto your chin as he pulls away.

Aw, how cute. he's trying to stop himself from coming in your mouth within like two minutes. You must be pretty good at this if he has to make sure not to cum too fast and waste both of your times with the roleplay. (And that's role play as in you playing your role as lowblood.)

You wipe the fluids from your mouth with a smirk as he pulls you up by your ponytail. You don't have much time to protest being dragged before he smashes his lips against yours. He sticks his tongue into your mouth and you play in his with yours. It’s sloppy and a little gross considering there's still genetic fluid in your mouth, but it feels amazing so you let it continue. Galekh’s hands wrap around your waist, playing with your grub scars and then down to squeeze your ass. You smile devilishly against his mouth and bite his lip with your fangs. Typical pitch flirting. You know how to do this. However, before you can get too comfortable again, he hoists you up to the platform like you weigh nothing, which, you really don’t. 

You make a small sound as he shoves you back against the padding. “Ngh-!” Your head bounces a little at the power of it. Gog, you're really loving being thrown around by this guy. From the look in his eyes he’s really loving it too. Just the image of him, towering over you like a predator sizing up his prey. Your panties are soaked.

Galehk puts one hand on your chest to keep you down while he pulls off your underwear and throws them onto the floor. You writhe beneath him, needy and impatient. Your hands claw at his arm and his sleeve, trying to pull his shirt off so he’s just as naked as you. You don’t want to be the only one exposed here. He lets go of you for a moment to do just that, and you whine anyway because he stopped touching you. So indecisive, Gorjek. 

“Well, aren't you testy?” he remarks, mirroring your thoughts as he pulls his pants off. When his other hand returns to your body, it glides up your inner thigh and into your nook. You gasp and grab him again and he stops. You buck your hips up to get him to move. To go deeper! anything! He smiles at your inability to control yourself before finally obliging. He begins to push up, scissoring his fingers. 

“Mhhm, Galekh!~” You moan, putting a hand on his wrist to have some semblance of control over what he's doing down there. He leans down to bite at your neck again and your other hand comes up to tangle into his hair. It's so much prettier and softer than yours. You’d be jealous if he wasn’t your boyfriend and you could touch it whenever you wanted anyway. 

Once he thinks you're sufficiently prepared for him, he positions himself in front of you, bulge already playing at your entrance. You spread your legs nice and wide for him, your hand wrapping around your own bulge and stroking it for him like the whore you are. “Fuck me.” you state ratherly abruptly and he laughs. 

“As you wish, darling.” oh gross. You hate pet names and you know he did it on purpose. It almost ruins the mood, However, your annoyance is suddenly knocked right out of your brain as he pushes himself inside you.

“F-Fuck!!” you shout. You were right. You cannot take the whole thing just yet. Tears prickle up in the corners of your eyes and you bite your lip to keep from making any more pained noises. You really don’t want to seem weak. 

“Are you alright?!” Galehk asks, the most concerned he's been all day, which is saying something because you have a lot of issues. He promises not to move an inch until your ready. You nod trying to assure him its fine and that your not just inexperienced and can't take dick. After a moment or two you relax enough to give him the ok.

“J-just move already!” You sputter and he does. He beings to thrust into you and you see stars. Every thrust its own sinful extacy. You completely forget your own bulge, his movements are pleasuring you enough from the inside out. You don't even need to touch yourself anymore at this point. He's doing all the work himself. All your doing right now is gripping the platform for dear life as he fucks you like you’ve always dreamed. Your eyes are rolling back into your head like some fucking Video Girl. He leans down to kiss you, moaning into your mouth. The pleasure is washing over you in waves, in tandem with his thrusts. “Ahh! Fuck!! Galekh!!” you don’t generally swear that often but you're losing your mind right now. You feel the pressure in your abdomen and your bulge starts to throb. Fuck your already so close. 

Galehks makes a pained face as his thrusts become slightly less rhythmic. He must be close as well. You try to signal something, to say your gonna cum but all that comes out is “i-mm —ah—cuh-!” Galekh instead takes advantage of your open mouth and shoves his tongue inside again. He pulls you close to him as he finally orgasms and your not far behind. You both collapse back on the platform, panting heavily. Despite being sweaty and way too hot, you wrap your arms tightly around him. Suddenly, needing the closeness.

What the hell is this? You’re usually better than this. Galehk thinks this is a little odd as well because he pulls back to look at you and you whimper when he does. you actually whimper! There's tears forming in your eyes as you grab at him. What is your problem? Why are you so clingy all of the sudden? Did he fuck you so hard you broke?!

“Hey, hey, you’re ok.” Galekh reassures you, scooping you up into his arms. You bury your face in his chest, shaking, trying to pretend you’re not real. He begins to rub your back comfortingly. Shushing you as a moirail would. This should not be happening. Galehk runs his hand through your hair, “it's completely normal to cry after pailing.” He says, “it's an emotional release as much as physical.” 

“Sh-shuddup.” Is all you can respond with to his comforting words that you would never admit to liking. Fucking nerd.

God you hate him. 

And you love him.

And you wish he were actually here right now. 

.......

Your name is Tagora Gorjek and that was the weirdest fantasy you’ve ever had.

You’re sitting on the floor in nothing but your ablution robe. Your hands, bulge and legs are covered in sticky genetic fluid. You’re shaking and can still feel a few lingering tears trickle down your cheeks.

Yikes. 

You lean your head back against the wall and try to catch your breath from the most intense orgasm you've ever had. You let the hot shame of what you were just imagining wash over you. 

Absolutely disgusting. Mortifying. Horrible. You hope nothing like that ever happens in real life. Ever. If he ever found out about this, or worse, if he actually did something like that, you might have to just straight up kill yourself.....

Or maybe….   
stay with him forever.....


End file.
